


March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #2

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Like a fist to an open palm.Anakin uses his newfound freedom to push at every boundary.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #2

The first thing that Anakin learns about what it means to be—if not _free_ , then _not-a-slave-anymore_ \--is that it’s safe, here on Coruscant with its endless new experiences, to ask questions. 

The second thing he learns is that he can use questions to annoy Obi-Wan and that's safe, too; Obi-Wan will never, ever hurt him. Anakin is surer of this than anything else in his new life as a Jedi.

Headed back from a mission nearly-gone-wrong, his own Force energy flooded into Obi-Wan to keep him alive, Anakin finally asks:

"Do you love me?"

This, he learns, isn't safe.


End file.
